Thrawn
Mitth'raw'nuruodo, besser bekannt unter seinem Kernnamen Thrawn, übernahm nach dem Tod des Imperators die Imperiale Flotte und kämpfte gegen die Neue Republik. Er war besonders für seine taktischen Fähigkeiten bekannt. Er war der einzige Nicht-Menschliche Großadmiral des Galaktischen Imperium, was ein deutliches Zeichen dafür ist, wie begabt er war. Biografie Chiss-Commander Thrawn war ein Proband der Mitth-Familie und der jüngste Chiss, der je zum Commander ernannt wurde. Er kommandierte die zweite Vorraustruppe der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte. Sein Flaggschiff war die Springhawk. Als die Schmuggler Jorj Car’das, Dubrak Quennto und Maris Ferasi durch eine Fehlfunktion des Hyperantriebs in das Reich der Chiss kamen, wurden sie von dem Hutt Progga verfolgt, der sie und später die Chiss beschoss. Thrawn griff deshalb Progga an und zerstörte sein Schiff. Er nahm Jorj, Dubrak und Maris mit an Bord seines Schiffs, der Springhawk, und brachte sie zu seiner Basis, Crustai. Thrawn bat Jorj, ihm Basic, die Hauptsprache der Galaktischen Republik, beizubringen und ihm im Gegenzug Cheunh, die Sprache der Chiss, beizubringen. Kurz darauf kam es zu einem Gefecht gegen die Vagaari, eine kriegerische Nomadenspezies. Thrawn enterte das Schiff, worin sich etliche erbeutete Schätze befanden. Er brachte das Schiff nach Crustai, wo er von dem Chiss-Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano besucht wurde. Dann wollte die Admiralin sich das Schiff ansehen und brachte dabei Thrawns Bruder Thrass mit, den er erfreut begrüßte. Kurz darauf hörte Thrawn von einer erneuten Schlacht gegen die Vagaari und flog dorthin. Er konnte einen Schwerkraftprojektor der Vagaari erbeuten, allerdings wurde sein Schiff beschädigt und er verletzt, konnte aber von Maris und Jorj, die ihn begleiteten, gerettet werden. Er wurde von Thrass besucht, der ihn warnte, das er nicht mehr so leichtfertig mit der Chiss-Doktrin, dass der Feind zuerst angreifen müsse, bevor man zurückschlagen konnte, umgehen solle, da er sonst noch verbannt werden würde. Thrawn beachtete Thrass’ Warnung jedoch nicht; als fremde Schiffe in der Nähe des Chiss-Reichs auftauchten, flog er mit Jorj hin, um sie sich anzusehen. Diese Schiffe waren von der Handelsföderation, die das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt, welches andere Galaxien erkunden und kolonisieren wollte, zerstören wollten. Der Commander dieser Kampfeinheit, der Neimoidianer Siv Kav, wollte Thrawns Flotte vernichten und griff sie an. Thrawn konnte mit seiner unterlegenen Flotte die Schiffe der Handelsföderation zerstören und verschonte nur das Kommandoschiff, die Darkvenge. Dort erzählte ihm Kinman Doriana, Adjutant von dem Obersten Kanzler der Republik, Palpatine, und Gesandter des Sith-Lords Darth Sidious, von dem Extragalaktischen Flugprojekt und wollte Thrawn dazu bringen, es für ihn zu zerstören. Thrawn durchschaute Dorianas Vorhaben und brachte die Darkvenge zu einem anderen Ort. Er traf sich dort mit Doriana, der ihm seine wahre Identität enthüllte, da er sich vorher Commander Stratis genannt hatte. Er erzählte ihm den wahren Grund, weshalb er das Flugprojekt vernichten wollte: Am Rande der Galaxis befanden sich die sogenannten Far Outsiders, die aber in Wirklichkeit Yuuzhan Vong hießen, was Doriana aber nicht wusste. Er sagte Thrawn, dass diese Wesen eine Invasion vorbereiteten. Das Flugprojekt würde bei seiner Reise auf sie stoßen. Die Gefangennahme der Besatzung und des Flugprojekts würde ihnen alles liefern, was sie für eine erfolgreiche Invasion bräuchten. left|thumb|Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo Thrawn holte das Flugprojekt mit dem erbeuteten Schwerkraftprojektor aus dem Hyperraum. Er bot ihnen mehrmals an, umzukehren, was der leitende Jedi des Flugprojekts, Jorus C'baoth, ablehnte. Währenddessen tauchten die Vagaari auf, die Jorj Car'das dorthin gelockt hatte. Thrawn tötete die Vaagari und zerstörte dann die Waffen des Flugprojekts. Deshalb wurde er von C'baoth, der der Dunklen Seite verfallen war, mit der Macht gewürgt. Doriana zerstörte, um ihn zu retten, das Flugprojekt mit Strahlungsbomben, die Thrawn eigentlich gegen die Vagaari hatte einsetzen wollen. Thrawn bedauerte den Tod der 50.000 Mitglieder des Flugprojekts sehr. Er ließ die Vaagarischiffe entern und Car'das, der die Vaagari in seine Falle gelockt hatte, retten. Dann erhielt er die Nachricht, dass Aristocra Chaf’orm’bintrano auf dem Weg war, um das Flugprojekt in Besitz zu nehmen. Da das das Machtgleichgewicht der Chiss sehr gestört hätte, landeten Thrass und die überlebende Jedi Lorana auf einem Planeten, wobei beide starben. Thrawn erfuhr nichts vom Tod seines Bruders. Er konnte einer Bestrafung entgehen.Die Kundschafter Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wurde er aufgrund eines Verstoßes gegen die Militärdoktrin der Chiss trotzdem verbannt.Die Verschollenen Er schloss sich dem Imperium an, um die Galaxis auf die Yuuzhan Vong vorzubereiten und damit letztendlich auch die Chiss zu schützen. Angeblich war er dann bei einer politischen Intrige im Imperialen Palast auf der falschen Seite und wurde dafür in die Unbekannten Regionen verbannt. In Wahrheit wurde er jedoch von Palpatine dorthin geschickt, um mit einer großen Flotte Planeten für das Imperium zu erobern. Thrawn war damit ziemlich erfolgreich und gründete aus den eroberten Welten das Imperium der Hand.Der Zorn des Admirals Zeitweise tauchte er wieder auf und kämpfte gegen den abtrünnigen Großadmiral Zaarin, welcher sich selbst zum Herrscher des Imperiums erheben wollte. Dennoch blieb er weitestgehend unbekannt. Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik Wiederaufbau des Imperiums Vier Jahre nach dem Tod des Imperators kehrte Thrawn zurück und übernahm das Kommando über die Reste der Imperialen Flotte. Sein Flaggschiff war die Schimäre unter Captain Pellaeon. Fünf Jahre nach Endor konnte er mit der Schlacht von Obroa-skai seinen Feldzug beginnen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verfügte das Imperium bereits nur noch über ein Viertel seines früheren Territoriums, außerdem waren bei der Schlacht von Endor viele führende Offiziere und erfahrene Soldaten ums Leben gekommen, sodass die verbleibenden Truppen größtenteils sehr jung waren und kaum über Kampferfahrung verfügten. An Bord der Schimäre richtete er sich einen Kommandoraum ein und machte daraus eine zweite Brücke. Außerdem sah er sich dort holographische Darstellungen von Kunstwerken der Welten an, die er in nächster Zeit angreifen wollte. Dadurch konnte er oft die Reaktionen und Pläne seiner Gegner vorhersehen.Erben des Imperiums Neben den kriegerischen Handlungen umfasste der Plan des Großadmirals auch einen politischen Angriff auf die Neue Republik. Durch Manipulation gelang es ihm, die Reputation Admiral Ackbars zu beschädigen. Da er wusste, dass sich der Bothan Borsk Fey'lya im Rat der Republik befand und er die Kunst der Bothan studiert hatte war Thrawn sicher, dass Fey'lya die Schwäche Ackbars ausnutzen würde, um seine eigene politische Karriere voranzutreiben. Ein weiteres wichtiges Mittel für das Gelingen des Plans war die sogenannte Delta-Quelle, die sich im Inneren des Imperialen Palastes befand, wo auch der Rat der Neuen Republik tagte. Durch sie war Thrawn stets über die Pläne seiner Gegner informiert.Die Dunkle Seite der Macht Zu Beginn seines Feldzuges machte er sich auf den Weg nach Myrkr, da sich dort Wesen namens Ysalamiri befanden, die in der Lage waren, Blasen zu erzeugen, in denen die Macht nicht existierte. Mit diesen wollte er sich die auf Wayland befindlichen Hinterlassenschaften des Imperators beschaffen. Da diese aber vermutlich von einem macht-sensitiven Wächter beschützt wurden, benötigte er zunächst die Ysalamiri. Auf Myrkr bot ihm der Schmuggler Talon Karrde an, ihn beim Einfangen der Tiere zu unterstützen. Der Großadmiral nahm dieses Angebot an und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg nach Wayland. Dort trafen sie auf den Klon des Jedi Jorus C'baoth, der den Wächter des Imperators getötet hatte und nun über das Volk von Wayland herrschte. Er versuchte, Thrawn und seine Begleiter umzubringen, diese wurden allerdings von den Ysalamiri beschützt. Anschließend überzeugte Thrawn C'baoth, mit ihm zu kommen und bei bestimmten Angriffen die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Schiffen mithilfe der Macht zu verbessern, indem er ihm zusagte, ihm die Jedi Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa Solo, sowie deren ungeborene Zwillinge auszuliefern. Anschließend durchsuchten sie die Schatzkammer des Imperators, wo Thrawn ein Tarnfeld sowie einige Spaarti-Zylinder fand. Zusammenarbeit mit Joruus C'baoth thumb|right|Joruus C'baoth.Thrawn beauftragte einige Noghri, Luke und Leia zu ihm zu bringen, die die Mission allerdings nicht erfolgreich beendeten. Dies führte zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit C'baoth, der drohte, das Imperium zu verlassen, von Pellaeon aber überzeugt werden konnte, zu bleiben, um die Schlacht von Sluis Van zu unterstützen. Um diese Schlacht vorzubereiten startete Thrawn zunächst einen Blitzangriff auf Bpfassh, einerseits, um die Fähigkeiten des Dunklen Jedi zu testen, andererseits, um seinen Truppen mehr Kampferfahrung zu vermitteln. In dieser Schlacht konnte das Imperium der Neuen Republik erheblichen Schaden zufügen, während die eigenen Verluste aufgrund der Unterstützung C'baoths gering blieben. Da die Neue Republik viele Truppen verloren hatte, war sie gezwungen, Truppen von Sluis Van nach Bpfassh zu verlegen, wodurch Sluis Van, das eigentliche Ziel des Großadmirals, weniger gut geschützt war. Anschließend flog Thrawn mit einigen Truppen nach Nkllon, um dort befindliche Minenmaulwürfe, die er für seinen Angriff auf Sluis Van benötigte, zu erbeuten. Der Angriff, erneut durch C'baoth unterstützt, gelang. Nach diesem Angriff brachten sie C'baoth nach Jomark. Das Imperium hatte Gerüchte ausstreuen lassen, laut denen sich C'baoth dort befand und dieser hoffte, dass Luke Skywalker sich auf Grund dieser Gerüchte auf den Planeten begeben würde. Zusätzlich hatte er Luke über die Macht eine Botschaft geschickt, um ihn aufzufordern, zu ihm zu kommen. Thrawn plante allerdings, Luke abzufangen, bevor er Jomark erreichte, da er diesen als zu gefährlich einstufte und vermutete, dass C'baoth bei dem Versuch, Leia und deren Zwillinge auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen mehr Erfolg haben würde. Als Thrawn herausfand, dass Leia auf dem Weg nach Kashyyyk war, schickte er erneut Noghri, um sie zu fangen, während er selbst mit der Schimäre, einem Abfangkreuzer und einem Frachter aufbrach, um Luke auf seinem Weg nach Jomark abzufangen. Es gelang ihnen, Skywalker aus dem Hyperraum zu ziehen, doch dieser konnte ihren Traktorstrahlen entkommen. Anschließend ließ Thrawn den Verantwortlichen für die Bedienung des Traktorstrahls durch Rukh, einen Noghri, exekutieren. Da er wusste, dass Lukes Schiff durch sein Fluchtmanöver nur noch für ein weiteres Lichtjahr in der Lage war, mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu fliegen, setzte er eine Belohnung aus und ließ verschiedene Schmuggler nach ihm suchen. Wenige Tage später reiste Thrawn mit der Schimäre erneut nach Myrkr, da sie noch mehr Ysalamiri benötigten und Thrawn außerdem mit dem Schmuggler Talon Karrde sprechen wollte, unter anderem wegen dessen Weigerung, sich an der Suche nach Luke Skywalker zu beteiligen. Bei seiner Ankunft bemerkte Thrawn einen Blitzjäger, der einen weiteren Blitzjäger verfolgte. Laut Karrde hatte ein Mitarbeiter etwas gestohlen und war nun auf der Flucht, während ein anderer Mitarbeiter ihn verfolgte, doch Thrawn vertraute ihm nicht. Er vermutete, dass Luke in einem der beiden Jäger gewesen war. Als sie abstürzten schickte er Sturmtruppen, um die Wracks zu überprüfen, die aber beide leer waren. Anschließend schickte er weitere Truppen an den vermutlichen Zielort der beiden Insassen. thumb|left|Großadmiral Thrawn und ein Schiff mit Tarnfeld. Gleichzeitig begann er, den Angriff auf Sluis Van einzuleiten. Kurz vor dessen Start erhielt er die Nachricht, dass die Truppen auf Myrkr vernichtet worden waren. Er vermutete, dass Skywalker Hilfe von Karrde erhalten hatte, konzentrierte sich aber weiterhin auf Sluis Van. Ein alter Frachter war im Inneren mit dem Tarnfeld, dass Thrawn auf Wayland gefunden hatte, ausgerüstet worden, um die dort befindlichen TIE-Jäger und die auf Nkllon erbeuteten Minenmaulwürfe zu verbergen. Kurz vor Sluis Van explodierte der Frachter, damit die TIE-Jäger angreifen konnten. Außerdem nahm nun auch der Rest der imperialen Flotte am Kampf teil. Da niemand auf den Angriff vorbereitet war, war die Verteidigung sehr schwach, einzig ein Geschwader X-Flügler und der Millennium Falke leisteten ernsthaften Widerstand. Währenddessen hefteten sich die Minenmaulwürfe an die Rümpfe der größeren republikanischen Schiffe und brannten sich durch deren Hüllen, damit die Sturmtruppen in den Minenmaulwürfen die Kontrolle über die Schiffe übernehmen konnten. Allerdings befand sich an Bord des Millennium Falken auch Lando Calrissian, der vormalige Besitzer der Minenmaulwürfe. Da er die Steuerkodes der Maschinen kannte, gelang es ihm, sie erneut in Betrieb zu setzen und dazu zu bringen, die Schiffe funktionsunfähig zu machen. Als Thrawn dies erkannte, befahl er den imperialen Truppen, sich zurückzuziehen. Nach diesem Fehlschlag flog Thrawn mit seinen Truppen zurück nach Myrkr, um die Basis von Talon Karrde anzugreifen. Er vermutete zwar, dass dieser die Basis bereits evakuiert hatte, allerdings war es eine weitere Gelegenheit für seine Truppen, an Kampferfahrung zu gewinnen. Außerdem vermutete er, dass Karrde die Operation beobachten würde, was dieser auch tatsächlich tat. Thrawn schickte einen Abfangkreuzer und mehrere TIE-Jäger an die Stelle, an der er Karrde vermutete, doch dieser konnte kurz vor seiner Gefangennahme entkommen. Anschließend besuchte Thrawn Honoghr, den Heimatplaneten der Noghri, um diese daran zu erinnern, dass er ihr Herr war. Während der zeremoniellen Begrüßung erfuhr er, dass Khabarakh, der einzige Überlebende der Noghri, die Leia Organa Solo auf Kashyyyk hatten gefangen nehmen sollen, auf Honoghr eingetroffen war. Thrawn wollte von ihm weitere Details über die gescheiterte Mission hören und erfahren, warum er so lange gebraucht hatte, nach Honoghr zurückzukehren. Außerdem sollte ein Technoteam sein Schiff untersuchen, da er sich, angeblich wegen technischer Probleme, verspätet identifiziert hatte. Auf Nachfragen Thrawns erklärte Khabarakh, dass er vor seiner Rückkehr Zeit gebraucht hätte, über Dinge nachzudenken und zu meditieren. Thrawn war sich sicher, dass der Noghri ihnen etwas verschwieg. Er vermutete, dass man ihn auf Kashyyyk gefangen gehalten und verhört hatte. Thrawn überließ Khabarakh den Clandynasten, ließ aber vor seiner Abreise einen Sternzerstörer auf die Berge feuern, um den Noghri seine Stärke zu demonstrieren. Die Katana-Flotte An Bord der Schimäre erfuhr er, dass sich der Millennium Falke auf Endor befand, der Ort, an dem der Imperator gestorben und der Zweite Todesstern zerstört worden war. Thrawn vermutete, dass der Beginn dieser Mission absichtlich gleichzeitig mit der Freilassung Khabarakhs stattgefunden hatte, um ihn davon abzulenken. Er befürchtete, dass seine Feinde auf Endor Informationen über Wayland zu finden hofften und brach deshalb sofort nach Endor auf. Auf dem Weg trafen sie auf Mara Jade, die ehemalige rechte Hand des Imperators, die inzwischen der Schmugglerorganisation um Talon Karrde angehörte. Sie bot Thrawn an, ihm die thumb|Die Katana-Flotte|rightKoordinaten der Katana-Flotte zu geben, wenn das Imperium die Verfolgung von Karrdes Organisation einstellen, die Kopfgelder zurückziehen, ihnen freien Zugang zu imperialen Welten gewähren und ihnen einen Kredit in Höhe von Drei Millionen ausstellen würden. Die Katana-Flotte war eine Flotte aus 200 Dreadnaught-Kreuzern, deren Steuerung von einem Schiff aus möglich war und somit den Personalaufwand deutlich reduzierte. Thrawn ging auf das Geschäft ein und Mara Jade kehrte zu Karrde zurück, um die Koordinaten von ihm zu erfragen. Gleichzeitig versuchte Thrawn, über andere Kanäle den Aufenthaltsort der Flotte in Erfahrung zu bringen. Außerdem ließ er den Flug von Mara Jade verfolgen, um so an die neue Basis von Karrde zu kommen. Dies gelang und Karrde konnte gefangen genommen werden. Mara war darüber sehr wütend und versuchte, Thrawn mit einem Macht-Würgegriff zu töten, ihre Machtausbildung war aber nicht intensiv genug gewesen, als dass sie den Großadmiral ernsthaft in Gefahr hätte bringen können. Er drohte ihr an, sie bei einem erneuten Ausbruch an Joruus C'baoth zu übergeben, woraufhin sie sich einverstanden erklärte, ihm zu dienen. Thrawn schickte sie zurück zur Planetenoberfläche. Wenig später bemerkte Thrawn, dass sich Eindringlinge auf der Schimäre befanden. Er war sich sicher, dass Mara versuchte, Karrde zu befreien, außerdem vermutete er, dass sie die Hilfe von Luke Skywalker hatte, eine Vermutung, die sich durch von einem Lichtschwert tödlich verwundete Sturmtruppen bestätigte. Obwohl Thrawn ihren Fluchtweg voraussah, gelang es den Imperialen nicht, die Flucht der Drei mit dem Millennium Falken zu verhindern. Da er vermutete, dass Karrde die Koordinaten der Katana-Flotte an die Regierung der Neuen Republik übergeben würde, intensivierte Thrawn seine Anstrengungen, ebenfalls an die Koordinaten zu kommen. Dies gelang und das Imperium konnte sich 178 der 200 Kreuzer sichern, bevor die Republik ankam. Als die Republik versuchte, sich die restlichen Schiffe zu holen, schickte der Großadmiral einen Teil seiner Flotte, um die Schiffe ebenfalls für sich zu bekommen. Thrawn selbst wollte sich mit der Schimäre dem Kampf anschließen, allerdings bestand Joruus C'baoth darauf, sofort an Bord zu kommen und ihn zu sprechen. Dies kostete sie fünfzehn Minuten, in denen es der Neuen Republik, mit der Hilfe von Garm Bel Iblis, sowie Karrdes Schmugglerbande gelang, die Imperialen zu besiegen und die restlichen Schiffe der Katana-Flotte für sich zu beanspruchen. Nach diesem Teilerfolg konnte die Reputation Admiral Ackbars in der Republik wiederhergestellt werden. Anschließend leitete der Großadmiral die entscheidende Phase seines Plans ein. Der Großteil der Katana-Flotte stand ihm nun zur Verfügung, außerdem hatte er durch die mit den Spaarti-Zylindern in großer Zahl hergestellten Klone nahezu unerschöpfliche Truppenressourcen. Damit die Republik den Standort der Klon-Zylinder nicht herausfinden konnte, ließ er Truppentransporte auf unbedeutenden Planeten durchführen, um die Republik auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Für den ersten Angriff der Endphase seines Plans schickte Thrawn jeweils einen Sternzerstörer mit einem Angriffstrupp zu Planeten, die sich in der Nähe von Ord Pardron, einem Stützpunkt der Neuen Republik, befanden. Die Neue Republik musste jedem Planeten Unterstützung zukommen lassen, sodass die Basis am Ende nahezu ungeschützt war. Darauf griff ein weiterer Angriffstrupp Ord Pardron an, dass jede erreichbare Verstärkung anforderte, woraufhin Thrawn Ukio angriff, dass nun kaum noch über Verteidigungskräfte verfügte. Es gelang ihm, den Planeten relativ unzerstört und dennoch mit intakten Schilden einzunehmen, was bis dahin als unmöglich gegolten hatte. Er schickte zwei durch das Tarnfeld getarnte Kreuzer durch den Schild in den Orbit des Planeten, während er selbst mit der Schimäre außerhalb des Schilds blieb. Nach einer Aufforderung zur Kapitulation feuerte die Schimäre auf den Schild, welches den Schuss abwehrte. Zur gleichen Zeit schossen die Kreuzer innerhalb des Schildes auf den Planeten, sodass es von dort so aussah, als kämen die Schüsse der Schimäre ungehindert durch den Planetenschild, woraufhin Ukio kapitulierte. Denselben Trick wandte er auch auf dem Planeten Woostri an, der sich darauf ebenfalls dem Imperium ergab. Gleichzeitig schickte er eine kleine Truppe nach Coruscant, die dort Leia Organa Solo und deren ungeborene Zwillinge kidnappen sollten, um den zunehmend ungeduldig werdenden C'baoth zu beruhigen. Allerdings entband er die Noghri von dieser Mission, da diese bereits zweimal versagt hatten und er das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas mit ihnen nicht stimmte. Das Team sollte außerdem Mara Jade eliminieren, da diese etwas über Wayland und die dort befindlichen Klon-Zylinder wissen und der Neuen Republik mitteilen könnte. Währenddessen erfuhr Thrawn, dass Luke Skywalker den angeblichen Klontransporten folgte und beschloss, ihn abzufangen, um ihn C'baoth zu übergeben. Der Plan schlug fehl und Skywalker entkam, doch durch das Eingreifen eines imperialen Sternzerstörers würde es ihm noch wahrscheinlicher vorkommen, dass dieser Planet eine hohe Bedeutung für das Imperium hatte. Nach Skywalkers Flucht beförderte Thrawn den Mann, der für die Bedienung der Traktorstrahlen, die Skywalker an Bord hätten bringen sollen, vom Fähnrich zum Leutnant, da er auf den Trick, den Luke für seine Flucht angewendet hatte, mit einer innovativen Methode reagiert hatte, auch wenn es nicht funktioniert hatte. thumb|left|Großadmiral Thrawn an Bord der [[Schimäre. Er trägt einen Ysalamiri bei sich.]] Anschließend schickte Thrawn einen Angriffstrupp nach Nkllon, wo das Imperium bereits vor einiger Zeit die Minenmaulwürfe gestohlen hatte. Auf Nkllon gab es einige Metalle, die das Imperium benötigte. Die Truppen waren erfolgreich und der Planet gehörte dem Imperium. Kurze Zeit später wurde Thrawn von Niles Ferrier aufgesucht, ein Schmuggler, der für den Großadmiral arbeitete. Dieser hatte einer Konferenz mehrerer Schmuggler beigewohnt, bei der Talon Karrde die anderen überzeugen wollte, sich der Neuen Republik anzuschließen. Der Vorschlag wurde zunächst abgelehnt, doch Ferrier hatte einen imperialen Leutnant überredet, die Schmuggler mit einer kleinen Einheit anzugreifen. Der Angriff schlug fehl, die Einheit wurde vernichtet und die Schmuggler schlossen sich anschließend gegen das Imperium zusammen. Thrawn war über diese Entwicklung nicht erfreut und befahl Ferrier, sich weiter unter die anderen Schmuggler zu mischen und seine Anweisungen zu befolgen, ansonsten würde er exekutiert werden. Durch verschiedene Anweisungen versuchte Thrawn, die anderen Schmuggler davon zu überzeugen, dass der Angriff von Karrde organisiert worden war, um die Schmuggler gegen das Imperium zu vereinigen. Wenig später erfuhr Thrawn, dass seine Truppe auf Coruscant ausgeschaltet worden war. Er hoffte aber, dass dieser Einbruch in den imperialen Palast zumindest Mara Jade verdächtig machen würde, da diese einst zum Imperium gehört hatte. C'baoth forderte daraufhin, dass Thrawn Coruscant angreifen sollte, damit er sich die Jedi holen könnte. Thrawn gelang es, C'baoth zu beruhigen und befahl tatsächlich einen Angriff auf Coruscant. Kurz vor diesem Angriff beschloss C'baoth, nach Wayland zurückzukehren, ohne die Gründe dafür zu nennen. Thrawn organisierte ein Schiff für ihn und setzte anschließend den Angriff auf Coruscant fort. Der befehlshabende Commander auf Coruscant war Thrawn nicht gewachsen und so hatten die Imperialen keine Probleme, die Schlacht zu dominieren, bis Garm Bel Iblis das Kommando übernahm und seine Schiffe in den Schutz des Planetenschildes zurückzog. Darauf ließ Thrawn mit Hilfe der Traktorkatapulte getarnte Asteroiden in den Orbit Coruscants schießen, außerdem ließ er die Katapulte noch einige Male ohne Ladung schießen, damit die Neue Republik glaubte, dass sich ein Vielfaches der Asteroiden im Orbit befanden, als tatsächlich dort waren. Die Asteroiden blockierten jede Ein- und Ausfahrt nach beziehungsweise von Coruscant. Da bereits der Einschlag eines Asteroiden auf dem Planeten verheerend wäre, mussten sie den Planetenschild aktiviert lassen. Da die Asteroiden getarnt waren, war es für die Republik sehr schwierig sie zu lokalisieren. Nach diesem Angriff gelang es dem Imperium, den Schmuggler Mazzic gefangen zu nehmen, der vor einiger Zeit bei den Bilbringi-Werften gemeinsam mit Ellor, einem weiteren Schmuggler, einen halbfertigen Sternzerstörer vernichtet hatte. Thrawn ließ ihn frei, nachdem er ihn davon überzeugt hatte, dass er den Angriff auf die Schmuggler nicht befohlen hatte. Er hoffte, dass Mazzic nun Karrde verdächtigen würde, was dieser zunächst auch Tat. Bei einem weiteren Treffen gelang es Karrde allerdings, seine Unschuld zu beweisen und Ferrier zu enttarnen, sodass die Schmuggler weiterhin gegen das Imperium vereint waren. Letzte Schlacht und Tod thumb|200px|Thrawn stirbt durch Rukhs Messerstich.Nach der Eroberung eines weiteren Planeten erfuhr Thrawn, dass die Republik plante, die KGF-Anlage auf Tangrene zu stehlen. Mit Hilfe dieser Anlage würden sie die Asteroiden um Coruscant enttarnen können. Sämtliche Informationen deuteten darauf hin, dass sie Tangrene angreifen würden, doch Thrawn war überzeugt, dass dies nur eine Finte war und sie tatsächlich Bilbringi angreifen würden, dass ebenfalls über eine KGF-Anlage verfügte. Da die Delta-Quelle entdeckt worden war, konnte er von dieser keine Bestätigung erwarten, doch er war sich völlig sicher, dass die Republik Bilbringi angreifen würde. Er behielt Recht und es entbrannte eine Schlacht zwischen Imperium und Neuer Republik. Während dieser Schlacht erhielt Thrawn einen Bericht, laut dem die Kloning-Fabriken von Eingeborenen Waylands, Saboteuren der Neuen Republik, sowie einigen Noghri angegriffen wurde. Bevor Pellaeon den Bericht beenden konnte, wurde er von Rukh, dem Leibwächter Thrawns, bewusstlos geschlagen. Anschließend erstach Rukh Thrawn. Die Noghri hatten mithilfe von Leia Organa Solo herausgefunden, dass sie vom Imperium betrogen worden waren und hatten sich daraufhin der Neuen Republik angeschlossen. Nach Thrawns Tod befahl Pellaeon den Rückzug der imperialen Flotte.Das letzte Kommando Thrawns Klon Bald darauf musste das Imperium endgültig in die Defensive gehen. Kurz vor seinem Tod hatte Thrawn vorausgesagt, dass er zehn Jahre später zurückkehren werde. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er beabsichtigt, dies mittels eines Klons mit Wachstumsbeschleuniger zu erreichen. Zeitgleich versuchte der Großmoff Disra mit einem Schauspieler namens Flim, diese Prophezeiung wahr werden zu lassen. Noch einmal ließen sie kurzzeitig das Imperium aufleben und versuchten mit Thrawn als Galeonsfigur, Welten auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Als Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade den echten Klon entdeckten, hatten sie nicht vor, ihn zu töten, da sie bei einer neuen Bedrohung auf seine Hilfe angewiesen wären. Doch sie mussten ihn opfern, um selbst dem drohenden Ende zu entgehen. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Thrawn nicht nur einen Klon von sich anfertigen ließ, doch bis jetzt hat man nichts weiter von ihm gehört. Die Delta-Quelle Schon vor dem Thrawn Feldzug hatte Imperator Palpatine die Delta-Quelle erschaffen, um die Personen auf den Gängen des Imperialen Palast auszuspionieren. Thrawn nutzte sie, um ebenfalls die Republik auszuspionieren. Die Republikaner hatten angenommen, dass die Delta-Quelle eine Person oder ein Droide war, doch Leia Organa Solo bemerkt eines Tages durch einen Geistesblitz, dass die Delta-Quelle in den Ch'hala-Bäumen versteckt war. Winter Celchu und Zakarisz Ghent zerstörten dann die Delta-Quelle, was weitreichende Folgen auf die militärischen Aktionen von Thrawn hatte. Er konnte nun keine geheimen Informationen mehr aus dem Innersten der Neuen Republik abfangen und zu seinem Gunsten auslegen. Fähigkeiten Thrawn hatte unter anderem die einzigartige Fähigkeit, seine Feinde anhand ihrer Kunst, also z.B. Skulpturen, zu studieren und durch diese Aufschluss über die spezifischen Stärken und Schwächen des Gegners zu erhalten und so die taktischen Züge seiner Gegner in einer Schlacht vorherzusagen und den Feind ohne größere Mühe auszuschalten. Die so gewonnenen Erkenntnisse versetzten ihn in die Lage, die Aktionen und Reaktionen seiner Kontrahenten vorauszusehen und sie gezielt dort zu treffen, wo ihre Verteidigung am schwächsten war. Thrawn verwendete dieselbe Taktik nie mehrmals, was ihn wiederum absolut unberechenbar machte. Dies hatte den Nebeneffekt, dass die Neue Republik bei jedem Schritt, den sie gegen ihn unternahm, fürchtete, Thrawn gerade damit in die Hände zu spielen. So konnte er beispielsweise die Ukianische Regierung in der Schlacht um Ukio überlisten, indem er einen getarnten Carrack-Kreuzer hinter den planetaren Schild fliegen ließ, mit einem Sternzerstörer auf den Schild schoss und den noch immer getarnten Carrack-Kreuzer den Schuss vollenden ließ. So täuschte er vor, den Schild mit seinen Waffen durchdringen zu können und zwang die Ukianische Regierung zur Kapitulation. Hinter den Kulissen *Großadmiral Thrawn wurde von Timothy Zahn erfunden und tauchte das erste mal in seinem Buch Erben des Imperiums aus der Thrawn Trilogie auf. Dies stellte einen Wendepunkt im Erweiterten Universum dar, und auf sein Auftauchen wird noch in vielen folgenden Werken Bezug genommen. *Timothy Zahn sagte, dass der Charakter Thrawn viele Elemente von historischen und fiktionalen Persönlichkeiten enthalte, so zum Beispiel Erwin Rommel, Robert E. Lee, Hannibal Barkas, Alexander der Große sowie Sherlock Holmes, um nur ein paar zu nennen. *Grafische Darstellungen zeigen Thrawn zur Zeit seines Feldzuges gegen die Neue Republik mit einem Ysalamir. *In einem Interview mit Timothy Zahn, gab dieser an, er könnte noch eine Geschichte über einen weiteren Thrawn-Klon schreiben falls die Fähigkeiten des Großadmirals für einen zukünftigen Galaktischen Konflikt von Nöten sein sollte. Um den typischen Klischee eines Klones zu entkommen möchte Zahn, dass der Klon sich seiner Identität als Klon klar wird, dass er somit nicht der echte Thrawn ist und unter einen gewissen Druck kommt, um mit dem Original mitzuhalten. Um sein mögliche Rückkehr vorzubereiten hat Zahn Mara Jade vermuten lassen, dass es wohl noch einen weiteren Klon gäbe und dieser die Fäden im Hintergrund seiner Geschichte Die Verschollenen ziehe. *Im PC-Spiel TIE Fighter wurde Thrawn von Tris King gesprochen. *Im Jahr 1998 wurde eine Thrawn-Actionfigur für das Merchandising-Sortiment der Power of the Force 2 produziert. Die Figur erschien mit einer Blasterpistole und einem Ysalamir. *Eine weitere Thrawn Miniatur, aus dem Universum-Set von Wizards of the Coast, zeigt ihn mit einem Ysalamir über seine Schulter. *Im englischen Original heißen seine letzten Worte: „''It was so artistically done''" und spielen eher auf das Attentat auf ihn selbst an. Diese Bedeutung ging in der deutschen Übersetzung verloren. Quellen *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Die Verschollenen'' *''Die Kundschafter'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Chiss Kategorie:Entdecker Kategorie:Klonschablonen Kategorie:Personen des Chiss-Reiches Kategorie:Imperiale der Hand Kategorie:Imperiale Kategorie:Imperiale Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Großadmiräle en:Mitth'raw'nuruodo es:Mitth'raw'nuruodo it:Mitth'raw'nuruodo hu:Mitth'raw'nuruodo pl:Mitth'raw'nuruodo pt:Thrawn ru:Митт'рау'нуруодо fi:Mitth'raw'nuruodo